A continuing project of attempts to improve the physical and corrosion-resistant properties of metals for surgical implants is being mounted. Close monitoring of tissue reaction to implant materials is integrated with in-service assessment of their behavior. New methods or modifications of methods for fabrication of metal surgical implants are being developed to improve the physical properties of cast cobalt chromium alloys so that grain size is reduced, porosity minimized, tensile strength increased and yield strength increased while percent elongation is also increased and maximal corrosion resistance maintained. Methods to substitute for the expensive hot isostatic pressing technique are being developed.